


Promises

by egarcia2256



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egarcia2256/pseuds/egarcia2256
Summary: Castiel realizes some feelings and promises are made
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Im not really sure how to describe this I kinda was just feeling it and wanted to write it out of my head. This is my first whatever this is. Let my know how you guys like it um good bye

Dean whispers dirty promises on his skin and seals them with kisses. Every swipe of his tongue has the purpose of just completley ruining Castiel. Bites that have him gasping for air making thinking completely irrelevant. The mantra of 'Dean Dean Dean' playing on repeat on his mind. It felt as if the world had stopped turning on its axis when he finally joins his lips with Dean's. As their eyes met, they smile at eachother. Feeling the overwhelming pure bliss of just holding each other. Lying there in bed with Dean on top of him trailing marks down his neck, Castiel finally felt at peace. He was able to forget every mistake that plagues him because Dean holds him like he was perfect. Because in Deans eyes he is. Dean, his righteous man, see's him as enough and not just as a means to an end. With Dean it was never about sex, it was about movie nights that lead to tickle fights that Dean always loses because Castiel isn't ticklish. It was about how Dean holds him together eveytime when everything around him was falling apart. It was Dean's laughter and his incessant need to make Castiel laugh with him. It was the fights and the tears and the joy and everything in between that finally made him feel like home in Dean's arms. Knowing what he knows now, Castiel is struck with a chest clogging emotion. It feels like all oxygen has ceased to exist and he feels the tears pricking his eyes with the intensity of how he feels for Dean. He brings his hands up to to cradle Deans face, his thumbs brushing along his cheeks to call his attention."Dean" he chockes out, tears escaping his burning eyes. Dean meets his eyes and stops all of his tender touches, ceasing any and all caresses, worry causing his brow to crease. "Whats wrong Angel?" Dean asked as he lowered himself on his elbows to bring their foreheads to meet leaving chaste kisses on his eye lids. He didn't know where to start because for once, nothing was wrong. He didn't know how to tell Dean that he was thankful that he was the one to rescue him from hell ,because Dean saved him right back. What do you tell the man who has saved you from yourself over and over again that he is your missing link? How do you tell him that when their eyes lock onto eachothers from across the room that he feels overwhelming euphoria. That being with him is liberating from everything that has held him back. Castiel raises his arms to Deans neck, and pulls him flush so that there is no space between them. He holds him in a vice grip, afraid that if he let go Dean would float away back to the heaven he came from. " I love you" he says as his voic cracks. His last resolve crumbling as he makes his confession and he clenches his eyes shut. He openly sobs" I love you, I love you, I love you." He repeats trying to say how he felt with as little words as possible because those three words were the only one crossing his mind As he tightens his grip on Dean, not ever wanting to let him go, Deans arms encase his torso in the same vice grip as Castiel's and he lowers his head to Castiels ear and whispers " I love you as well my Angel, and im not going any where, I promise." With that new declaration, Castiel opens his eyes, forest green meeting cerulean, and lets the promise sink in. Dean love's him as well. Dean feels the same chaotic pull in his chest that he feel when he sees him after a long day. With that thought sinking in, Castiel surges his lips to Deans, sealing their new confessions with a kiss. Promising their love for each other with the swipes of tongues and fierce embraces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I wrote 666 words of destiel unitentionally


End file.
